all my love for you
by michybella12
Summary: about love and friends and a crossover bwetween glee and high school musical
1. Chapter 1

**all my love for you..**

Chapter 1:

Hi my name Gabirella Montez , Im 16 years old and the youngest of 3 brothers. There names are Noah, Finn and Sam. Me and Sam are twins we all live my mom. We just moved to Lima Ohio from new york becuase my mom jobs transferes alot . She promise us that me and Same well be able to gradute here. Finn he is 17. So he will be doing senior year here. Noah graduted last year and will be atteniting the U of Ohio He is 19

Frist day of school, Me Sam and Finn are now walking down the hall of east high. "Gabi what class do you have frist" Sam asked me.

"i got home with miss darbus"i said

"ok well me and Finn got gym so will met up with you at lunch k gabi" Sam said

"sure love you guys have fun"

"love u 2 sis" said Finn and Sam kissing my cheecks. Iwas walking down the hallway looking at my shedlude when all the sudden i hit something my paers and bg went flying over everywheres.

"omg i'm so sorry" siad this guy .i looked up to see a pair of gorgous blue eyes staring down at me

" it...ok.."i said studderung.

"hi i'm troy bolton" the blue eyed beuty said helping me up

"i'm gabriella Montez" i said shyly and not stop looking at thoose goursous eyes

"garibella that a sweet name may icall u brie?" he ask

"yea of cousre i never heard that nickname before i like it!" i said a little more confince

. "well then it will be my nickname for you" he said smiling man is he sexy!.

"what class do you have right now maybe i can help you find it" troy said "i got ms darbus what class u have"

" same as you just great i get to walk the most beutiful girl to class"he said smiling i was blushing like a little skool girl. The bell ring and troy grabbed my hand and we ran to home room.

"sorry i'm late ms darbus but i was showing the new girl around "

troy said to ms darbus "everybody this is gabirella montez" he said intdording my to the class all i could do was smile

" well hello mis montez please got take the desk behind mr bolton, and mr bolton try not to be late again or get a detiotation now go sit down both of you" nis darbus said as mr and troy made to our seat.

Lunchtime everything being going fine Troy is in all my classes wich is great ive already made 2 friends there girls there name are Rachel and Quinn there in 2 my classes. I was walking around the cafereia looking for my borthers when i bumped in to someone again. This it was a bushy haired afican guy

"sorry about that i must be clusmy today Hi' i;m gabirella montez " i said holdin out my hand

"it ok and hi i'm chad danforth". "so r you new here" he asked

" ya just moved here from new york with my 3 older brothers and my mom" i said

"that cool gabsters" he said i looked then smiled i love getting new nicknames

"gabi over here" i heard Sam yell

"hey i got to go do you want to come ment my borthers"

"sur i love 2" he said draping his arm though mine.

Me and chad made our way over to my borthers. We saw troy and called him over to join us we finally mae over to them.

"guys these are my bro's Sam and Finn Sam and me are twins and Finn is a year older than us " i said hugging my borthers

"bros this is troy and chad they r on the basketball team troy is the captain" i said

" hi guys do u guys play any sports?" troy asked

"yah i play Football and Sam play basketball he hoping to try out " Finn said.

"cool well try out our next week " chad siad. the guy sarting talking and getting along instanly.

i was getting bored ao i said good by and went to find sharpay and taylor i fouund outsude on the grass suntannig

" hey girly girl wut u doing " i asked walking up to them and layed down by Rachel.

" Hey sweetie were just enjoying the nice weather " Rachel said smiling

" he gabs this is Taylor Mekssie " toy said pointing tithe sitting by them girl next to her

" hi girls i'm gabriella montez "we talked and hung out till the bell rang.

It was now the end of the day and i made alot of friends now was alking to my locker

when i came around i saw the gourous blue-eyed god waiting by my locker

" hey wildcat "i said giggling

"wildcat"? he asked confused

"well u gave me a nick name so i'm giving u one" i said opening my locker

"so,,,,i was. Wondering ..if u maybe want to hang out sometime"

Troy asked starching the back of is neck

"sure when do u wana"i asked shutting my locker and putting my bag over my shoulder

" how about to day around 7" he asked

" sure i love to i said and he kissed my cheek i blush like crazy.

"do u need a ride home "he asked

"no my cars outsude i drove to day i think Finn and Sam r there waiting for me" said smiling he smiled back and kissed my cheek again

"ok see u at 7 2night i pick u up" he said as i gave a piece a paper with my address and number then said by and ran off to my convertible. my brother were already there

hey guys sorry i'm late me and troy we talking we going on a date 2night" i said as i unlocked the doors and got in the driver side .

Really the great gabs " Sam said hugging me

we got home around 4 it was a half an hour walked in to the house and my mom greeted us with hugs.

"Hey my babies how was the frist day" Maria montez said smiling

"it was great mom we made so much fiends 2day and gabs has a date tonight!" Sam said smiling

"SAM EVAN MONTEZ!" i hissed

"oooo i date with who sweetie " she said as me and her walked to the living room as Sam and Finn went to kitchen to get food like they do everyday after school

"Troy Bolton he is same grade as me he the captain of the basketball team and so hot! " is aid as me and my mom giggled we always had the bond that i could tell her everything.

"Momma were is Noah " Sam asked from the kitchen

"he'll be home at 5 "mama said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

5;30PM

i just got out the shower put my underwear and robes, i walk back to my room and try to decide wut 2 wear but couldn't decide, So i decide to call all Rachel and Quinn over she would love to help me. I was about to grab my cell to call her then there was a knock on my bedroom door , i opened the door to eager sharpay

.

"hey Hun hear about your date 2night so i'm here to get u all hotted up" Rachel said smiling

"omg thank u so much Hun your my life saviour " i said smiling

6:30

Sharpay just finished my make up i was already dressed. I was wearing a light pink baby doll dress that went to just about my knees and i had pink ballet flats my hair was down straitened i was wearing smoky colour make not much just the right amount

.

Thank so much shar ur the best i call u and Quinn with the details later kk " i said hugging her before e she e left.

No problem babes ur look out troy won't be able to take his eye off of you" she said then kissing my cheeks.

7:00

i was sitting on the couch waiting for Troy to come i was getting eager.

"hey gabi u look beutiful" Sam said coming in the living room and sat by me.

"thanks Sam i'm so nervous about 2night" i said leaning on his shoulder

the doorbell Noah got up to answer it

"gabs troy here : he said opening the door wider and letting troy in.

troy walk in to the living room were i was sitting and when he say me he was just shocked so was i he was gourous

"brie u look beutiful you ready to go" he said smiling

"ya ready as I'll ever be" i said as he came up 2 me and hug and kissed my cheecks and intertwined my and with his

"bye mom Sam Noah and Finn love u guys see around 11" i said as mr and troy walked out the door to his car

Troy was wearing a light blue button up shirt that showed of his gourous muscles and sinky black jeans with black vans. We walk to his black audi he open the pasnger door for me then got in the driver seat and started down.

He took us to a beitful restraunt we went hand and hand we got our table and got to no each other better we both learn so much about each others. it was now 10:34pm we just avried at my house and standing a on my porch saying good bye.

"Brie can i ask u something " Troy asked nervous .

" sure what is it" i said

"i no we only no each other for 2 day but i really like and i was wondering will u be my girlfriend" He asked looking down at his feet

i lifted his chin so he was looking in my eyes " i would love ti be ur gf" i said smiling

we both leant in to a passionate loving kiss wich turn out in a make out session. we pulled back so that are fore heads were leaning on eachother staring in to each other eyes.

" see you torrow Brie do u need a ride to skool 2morrow"

Yes i do Hun thnx well i better go my mom probly wondering were i am "i said pressing my lips to his

"bye brie" he siad walking to his car waving

i walk ed in to the house up 2 my room smiling i got changed brushed my teeth and jump in to bed after texting Quinn And Rachel falling a sleep with a smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

3 month later...

It has been 3 months since me ans troy have been dating everything been going good. My brother are both crushing one my 2 beast friends. Sam is crushing on Quinn they really like each other but scared to Rachel and Finn talk have been dating for 3 months like me and troy i walking dow the newly fimnlar halls looking for troy. i found by his locer talking to Finn and Sam and chad.

"hey guys hey babe"i said as i kesses troy on the lips

" hey gabs how ru 2day" chad asked

"ok i guess have you guys seen shar tay an kalya and dani around" i asked all they guys

"they at Tay lokcker baby" troy said wrapping his around his waist

" thank well i'm going tro find them see u in homroom ok babe" i said

"ya sure baby " he said kissing my on the lip

"bye bro love u see u at lunch" i said kissing my bros on the cheeck and hugging chad

I sarted walking to Taylor locker and there they were Quinn was checking her make up Rachel were studing for our trig exam and texting i walked over to them and gave them all bg hugs.

"hey guy how r u 2day" i asked as i sat down by Rachel

"good" they all said

" hey gabi guess wut !" Quinn said happy

"wut hun" i asked

"SAM ASKED ME OUT" she said jumping up and down

"omg seriouly i happy for u Quinn finally but I cant believe to of my bff out dating my borthers" i said hugging her and we laughed

"hey Taylor wat wrong ur so quiet" is ai as i got to rub her shoulder.

"it nothin just having and off dasy" she said looking down

she being like this past 2 weeks i donno why she wont tell anyone i'm so the bell time for darbus class yay! Us 5 girl limks arms and start walking down the halllways like we been doing for the last 3 months. We walk into homeroom and durbus us not there so we go off to our guys expect Taylor i wonder wat up wut up with her.

"hey babe come sit" troy said caughtin my attention

"hey troy" isaid sitting on his lap and pecking hin on the lips

"what up you seem disctracted"he sai said rubbing my shoulder

"oh ya i'm fine it just Taylor she worring me she won't tell me anything it making me so upset does she not turst me " i said tearing up

" aww shh babe i sure she'll tell u soon she ur best friend sweetie she just pribly scared to tell anyone i'm sure when she readdy she tell u" troy said huggin me tighly to his chest and then kissing me

"i no i just so owrried what if she hurt what if somone she care for died" isaid crying hsytrically into his chest

"shh it ok babe just calm down we'll deal with it after clas ok baby" troy said sothing my back

o...k" i said sobbin

"Ms montez Mr bolton is not a chair go 2 ur seat now!" ms darbus yelled

" No go 2 hell is yelled getting of troy and rining in to the hall to my locker

Troy and Taycame running out after me wit my darbus yelling i bet we all have detations now well fuck it i don't care i want to no wut up with Tay it killing me.

" brie baby were r u" i heard troy voice cooing down the halls

i sarted sobbing

"hunni wut wirng " Taylor camme rinnig to me hugging and troy did the same but pulled me on his lap and hugged me in to his chest.

"Taylor tell me the turht and don't lie to me what the hell is goin on with u and why can't u tell best friend" i said sobbin and looking at shar from troy chest.

"i ...was,... afriad ... i don't wanna losse u." she said trearing up as troy hugged her shoulder

" why would u losee me i'm ur best friend i would bever levee" isaid looking and turned on troy lap to hug her to.

"ya ...your ...not leavening but ... i might" she said sobbing into my shoulder well troy held us both

"what going on Tay tell us:" troy said cuz i was crying to much to asked

"i'm ...dying...i have cancer." she said between sobs

" WHAT! o..m...g no" i said letting go of shar falling back on troy in shock and crying

"i'm sorry gabi i wanted to tell u but i couldn't plz forgive me was just scared" she said shaking me in tears

" baby u ok" troy said kissing my cheeck

"NO I"M NOT FINE MY BESTFRIEND DYING HOW COULD I BE FINE!" i said yelling in tear

" gabi plz calm down for me" Taylor said rubbing my arm in tears i finally calm down after an hour.

" how long?" i asked in a whisper

" i know for 2 week i got only a year to live " Taylor said hugging me well crying on troy shoulder

I couldn't talk anymore i couldn't get any words out i was loosing my best friend at the age of 16 is not suppose to happen she suppose to be with me for ever.

"Tay"troy asked

" ya"she answered in whisper

" what kind do u have" he asked trearim up

"breast and a brain tumour.' she said crying even more

"omg shar you no i will always love u ur like a sister 2 me" troy said crying

I couldn't take it any more i had 2 get out there i wanna just lay in my bed with my favourite teddy crying my eyes out.

"troy?" i said in hoarsely voice

" yah baby girl" he said kissing my head

" i wanna go home will come with me plz" i mumble in to his chest

" sure baby" go 2 ur locker grab ur stuff I'll get ur car and be at the front shar can u tell ms darbus gabi not feeling good and i'm taking hr home" troy said picking mr up to my feet well i walk off ro my locker,.

" ya sure and i'm sorry i stop by later kk love u " shar said whipping away her tears as troy hug here

"ok thnx and it ok well talk later love u 2" he said and kissed her cheek and ran to get the car

We drove home in silence well troy held my hand and rubbed it. we pulled up 2 my house troy got and help me out i was so weak for crying he hand to carry me he open the front door took me up 2 my room layed me on my bed pulled my blanket on and gave me my fave teddy then kissed my cheek then went downstairs to explain to my mom.

2 0 min later

Troy came back up with tear shimming down face. Taylor was he best girlfriend for ten years this is so hard for him just as hard as it for me.

" hey " i whispered

" hey baby how u feeling" he asked as he layed down by me and pulled my on to his chest

" I've been better how r u" i asked tearing up again

" i donno right now this is so hard" he said crying in my hair

"i no baby but we got each other and shar got us we get tought this toghter ok" i said kissing his chest then lips

" i love u Gabriella Anne montez always and forever" troy siad for the very frist time

" i love u 2 troy alexdaner bolton with all my heart" i said pulling him in to a passionate and loving kisss


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**our frist time...**

2 months later

It is almost Summer just 2 more months left all the couples been going song me troy being toghter for 5 month. Taylor being in the hospital for the last 2 month we try to vested her everyday when we can. i was just walking out the hospital after seeing Tay she getting worse i was crying like a baby. I saw troy waiting by my car waiting for me

" hey baby how is she" he said pulling me in to a hug and kissing me

" she ...get..tt...ing worse " is whispered

"can i take u out 2night it out 5 months anversriry"he asked me

" sure i loved that" isaid quietly

" ok i pick up at five then were go 2 mi house so u can finally met my parents they been asking about u then will go out for supper and you can stay with me of the night i asked ur mom already"

" ok thanks babe ur the best i love u" i said a little louder

" i love u 2 now let get u home so you can get ready. " he said helping my in to the passger seat and driving mr home

5:00pm

Troy just picked me up he was wear a white buttoned up shirt with tie and black shinnky jeans with his black vans. I was wearing a pinkish-purple halter top dress the stop above my knee with leggings and pink 6 inches heels. We just pulled up to his house and i was getting nervous.

"troy i'm nervous wut is they don't like me"

they'll love u baby don't worry i here with u ok and i love u" he saiid intewinding our hands and kissed them we got out the car ans walked up 2 the house to me the parents

11:00pm

dinner was great troy parents loved me we just got back to troy's now were up in his room making out

"troy" i said breathless

" yah he said panting

" i;m ready make love 2 me" i said as i rolled on top of him

" r u sure babe" he asked

" yes now shut up and kiss me" i said as his lips crashed dow on my

we discarded our clothes so were just in out underwear i moved my hand down to his member that was already hard i giggled in to his lips and sated moving my hand i not his boxers ans rubbing up and dowuthis member he moan into my motnth then threw off he boxer and undid my bra threw it across the room and started suck my right boob i moan so loud. he took off my thong and sated fingering me i came so fast then flipped him over and gave him ablow job he came in my month and fucke does he taste good he flipped my back on be and was bout to enter me when i stopped him

"babe protection" i said

" oyah right her srry baby put it on for me" he said holding up a condom

" gladly" i said un wrapping an putting it on his har on penisis

ready babe" he asked

Yup now get in there and make love me babe" isaid spearing out my legs

he entering me man mound he big we sated out slow and then started gong faster and faster we did 2 time that night. i trewoff the condom and we fell asleep after a perfect night.

Next morning

I woke the next moring staring at a gourous chest i sat up and peck troy lips. my cell phone started ring i picked up unaware i was about to lose something very important to me.

" hello" i said

...

omg no when did this happen" i said crying

...

ok thnx yah be there 10" i said hanging up

:troy baby troy wake up plz it urgent" i said shaking him with tear shimming down my face

" what wrong baby wut happen are u regretting last night" he said huggin me in to his chest

" no it was amazing it not that ... it ...Tay... she.. d..i..eed. last night around one in the moring.

" omg we have to call the other i'm srry babe just rmebershe alway be with us " troy siad crying and hugging mr close

That was it i lost one of my very best friends my best we been thought so much toghter and her troy 10 year of friendship gone this is going to be the hardest summer before Senior year ever


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**the furneal**

It has being 2 days since we got the news about Taylor and today is her funeral. I have barley talk to anyone accept troy and my brothers and maybe tay. just woke up with a tearstained face i got out of bed grab my cloths and went to take a long shower. I got out and put on my underwear and my robe over top and walked back to my room to get my heightener and hair dyer ready. i went to my closet to pick a black dress to were to funeral i was about to open when i saw a picture with me troy Quinn Rach my borthers chad and taylor all toghter it had a whole new patch of tears come to my eyes i grab the picture and fell bak on my bed hugging the picture close to my chest and cried even more than i did before. i heard a knock on my door but i didn't get up to get it. Noah my oldest brother came in my room and sat on my bed and pulled me into a hug.

" hey gabs i just heard what happened i'm srry i haven't been here for u collage get the best of u how u feeling do u need help getting ur dress out" Noah said in his brother way that y i love him so much.

"ya... it ok i under stand and i love ur help can u get my black spegtiti strap dress with my black flats and black over coat thank i love u big bro did troy call yet" i said in a whisper and in between sobs.

" ya i get thoose and yes he did call he be here in 20 mines and mom had to go on her business trip she be back in 2 months i'm srry gas and i love u 2"he said getting up and grabbing my cloths then put them down on my bed and pulled me bak in to a hug

"it ok i understand as long as u guy r here and troy i can get though this Taylor would of wanted me to be to be happy" i said hugging him then got up to go get dressed

i got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. when i got downstairs i got pulled into a group hugged that was the frist time in day that i giggled.

"hey big bros thanks for squishing me "i said giggling and squirming out there arms to go eat breakfast

"sorry gabs we just new that you needed it how r u 2day" Sam said walking to the table

"thanks guy i did and ive been better shar would want me to be happy but it hard" i said tearing up again

"aw gabs don't cry ion it hard to see u you like this it make me want cry and guy don't cry" Finn said rubbing my shoulder trimh to chee me up

" thanks Finn and it ok to cry girl love seeing a guy cry it let them no u can be sentive" i said cheering up wiping my tears

10 min later we all just finished breakfast and now waiting for troy come. i was too busy thinking to heard the door open and troy to walk in.

"hey baby you still here" troy siad coming into the living room and sat by me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"yah i was just thinking abut the good old times with shar god i going to miss her so much" i said crying in to his chest.

"shh baby don't it ok i no it going to be really hard but will all get thought it ok u have me and i never going to leave you i love u ur my one and only ok babe" he said kissing me

" i love u 2 troy " i said whispering huggin his tight

"come on guy we got 2 go everybody waiting " said as we got to go to the cars.

i went with troy i his audi and my brother went with Noah in his get cruiser . we had to pick up Quinn and Rachel we got in 20 min we walked in the funereal home we found our seat troy held me the whole time i Don't what i could do with out him i was glad he was all said a few word at the cermony now they just buried her this was it she was gone forever i oiffaclly just lost my best friend that went thought alot taghter for last 6 months i new her it was hard seeing here go. it was even hard for troy ten years of friendship gone but as long we got each other went be fine i hope. me and troy stood there hand in hand staring at our best friend grave that read.

Taylor Rae Mekessie

loving daughter sister and friend

R.I.P

Born May 22 1993

Died March 17 2010

"we will always love u"

"troy can i ahve a mintue along to talk to Tay" i said puling away

"yah sure ba i be at car ok"he said kissing me on the lips walking off to his car.

"Hey Tay-Tay i miss you like crazy. if u see my daddy up there tell i say hi and we miss him. i love u Tay u my sister even know i olony got to know u of 6 month i feel like i new u my whole life. troy it really hard for him he tell me eveything that u guys did he told me about ur guys crush fling but u decide better friend i'm glad u did cuz i got the best boyfriend ever he so caring for me and i love with all my heart i can't wait to marrying him if he proses i wan spend my life with him i wsh u were here with i need u imiss u and i love u yo alway have a special place in my heart i love u girly girl but i g2g i come bak so ok love u" i said as i got up and walked to troy car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**End of junior year and a good mistake...**

It was the day before summer and a month after Taylor died it been kind of hard but kind of good at times me and troy just celebrated our 6 month anverisy with a romantic diner and a lovely night toghter if u get what i mean. It has been 5 day sent that night and ihavrmt got mine time or the month it 5 days late uh oh!

"Moma can i talk to u inprivte for min plz"i said walking into the kitchen to see my mom and 3 brothers sitting it here

"yah sure sweetie let go into the living room" my mama said as we walked in to the living room and sat on the couch.

"so wut wrong hun " mommy said

"mommy you know how me and troy had our 6 month anvresy well i think we forgot to use procreation mommy...i think...pregnant" i said tearing up and checking the last words.

"omg sweetie it okwill get u a pergecny test and a doctor appointment and ur going to have to tell troy then tell his parent but it fine sweetie ur old enough so it not bad and i'm here for u baby don't well get thight this" mom said hugging well i cryed on her shoulder.

thank moma love u"i said sniffling

it was the next day and last day of our junior year and i took 3 test the night before they turn out positive and my doctors said i was pregnant now i got to do is tell troy and his wet and our friend and most my 3 provtive older borthers. i just got out my in front of east high hoping to find troy right away. i walked down the hall to his locker and there he was now here it go it all or nothing.

"hey troy" I said walking up 2 him and kissing him on the lips.

"hey baby how r u "he asked wound his arms around my wait pulling me closer to him

"good ...um troy i need to tell u something" i said tearing up and nervous

"ok what is brie your scaring me here"he said rubbing my arms

"ok you member 6 day ago when we slept toghter and forgot to use a condom... well i took some test and had a doctor a appointment and well it turn out i'm pregnant troy's said with tears falling for my eyes.

"omg... are u sure babe " he said looking shocked

"yes i'm sure troy i'm having ur baby" i said smiling

"omg that great baby girl" troy said kissing me

so after that me and troy went to tell his parents they were fine with i and we told all our friend they all said they help us.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7: man 

pergncecy hard:

it been 3 month since me troy found out about our baby girl yes were having girl me and troy been toghter for a year and three month lat night he possessed to me and i said yes. i just woke up and turn my self around in troy arms to hug him i was about to kiss but uh oh fucken morning sickness FUCK!/ i got of troy grasp and ran to the bathroom. troy cam running after me and held up my hair an soothe me. Good thing it sunday

"it ok baby ur almost i'm here" my goursous fiancée said

"thanks babe ur the best sorry y i woke u" i sad brushing my teeth then kiss him

"man i hate morning sickness it a bitch " isaid lay in back in bed on troy hard chest

"i no baby but look in six mo month will have our beutiful little girl in our arms" he said nuzzling his nose to the top of my head.

"Have u thought of any name for our little princess" troy siad putting his hand on my stomach

.

"ya how Taylor Rae maire bolton" i said looking in thoose baby blue eyes.

" i love it that will be her name Taylor Rae Marie bolton: he said smiling they pulled me into a passionate kiss

It had now been 3 more month and man was i getting big im now 6 month per gent. Taylor was due on December 16 2009 same as my b day well isn't that great lol well it is my baby going have my bday yay!.

I feel so bad for troy he been dealing with my mood swing alot and it doesn't help when were planning our wedding. the other night i though book at him i feel so bad i hate mood swing. i was trying to get out bed but i couldn't troy just home from work so i called to help me up. man am i fat!.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: 7 month and wedding day**

Wow look at me now i'm 7 months pregnant and 3 more to go and 2 day i officially be MS TROY~ALEXSANDER BOLTON i'm so excited and Taylor seem very happy she wont stop kicking i think she want to see daddy. I was now getting on my dress /Rachel Quinn and my mom were helping me my MO /Quinn my BM was Rachel and most there Taylor she the biggest part of this wedding she the one that made it all happen even thought she not alive i still feel her here with me in my heart always and for ever. My 3 brothers were troy best man sean was walking me down the isle Sam was troy frist best friend then Finn then Noah.

Everybody was in there places and it was now my turn to go down the isle i grab on Noah arm he kissed me head and started walking down to my soon be husband and man did he look good i finally got up there Noah took my hand and kissed then gave to troy he finally gave me up 2 my love of life troy took my hand in his and we true to the pastor . he said everything and now we were at our vows.

"they have chosen to say there own vows troy may go frist"pastor dave said well troy turn to Sam to get his sheet.

"gabirella Anne montez you are the love of my life i love u ever since i laid eye on u back grade 12 even if u ran to me wich i glad u did we had some amazing times i can't wait till we have more toghter with our baby girl Taylor. it all thnx to Taylor she the that told me to prosed 2 u before sing he died and i'm glad she did your my life sweetie and i troy alexsander Bolton take u as my walfwedd wife i love u. "troy said with tear in his eyes and smiling and got the .

"gabirella you turn"

"troy alexsander bolton you are my love of my life to can't to become ms bolton you bought so much joy and happiness and you bought this little bundle of joy. I love ever since the day i saw you well ran in to you. You help me though so much like Taylor death meeting your family thus oegency you my one olny so with this i gabirella annez montez take u troy alexsander bolton as my walffed wedd husband. " i said and got the sliver that match mine an put it on his massive ring finger.

"i now pronce u ms and mr troy bolton you may kiss ur bride" Dave said troy lean down and pull me in to passionate loving kiss everybody got clapping and cheering

"i love u ms bolton"

"i love u 2 mr bolton" we kissed again and everybody stood up clapping

6:00pm reception

Me and troy just cut our cake and now it ours dance as a married true troy picked the song butterfly fly away by miley Cyrus and Billy ray Cyrus troy came up 2 me and took my hand and pulled me the dance floor we did thr waltz and Taylor love it

" how you know i wanted this song" I asked troy well we waltz around the dance floor

"i now u so well baby when been toghter for a year i can tell wut my girl wants" he said lifting me up and spining me around

" aww thnx babe for making this the best night ever " isaid crashing my lips to his.

After while everybody join we danced for hours it now 7 30 time to throw the bouquet i was try to get on thr chair but i was to big so troy had to hoist me up and held me there i turned and threw the bouquet and turned around to see that tay caught it then troy pick me up and sat me on the chair the pulled up dress then pulled the garter of with teeth man did this turn me on! he then tossed with his month and chad caught oooohh geuss who getting married next thehehe.! It was now 10 30 and troy just carried me over the treshold of thr hotel we decide not ot go on a honeymoon cuz i can't travel on a pane we just got on to bed and sarted this dicaring are clothesnow were making just my thing and him naked sexxxyy!.

"ms bolton are ready for this"troy siad in a horny voice

"yes mr bolton now get in there and make love 2 me"i said spreding my legs

"yes babby"he said eteninging me man i love the way he feels.

we made love 3 times and man it hard being a 7 month pregnant women trying to have sex with he were laying in the bed all tangled up in each other and talking

"Brie" troy asked rubbing my tummy

"yes husband's aid smiling

"well wife i wondering when Taylor turns 1 do u wanna try again cuz i want to have 3 kid 2 girl one boy what do u tihnk"my hubby said looking t me

"that sound perfect' is ai d leaning up and kissing him

We said our i love u's and good night a fell asleep in Each other arms after a wonderful day.


	9. Chapter 9

.

**Chapter 9:Chad and taylor big surpise!**

It was now 3 months after our wedding and a day before stella due date and offiaclly can not see my feet great!. i just woke up and look over to troy sid and saw he was gone so i turned on my side sat up and try to see the ground but couldn't time for the hubsand to come in.

"TROY BABY! " i yelled though thr house.

I heard footstep the sounded like troy's then i heard to other i think we have guess why didn't he wake me that jerk!. i saw troy come on dead run

"what the mater did ur water break is time" troy said concerd i laughed he was so cute/

"no not yet baby i just couldn't get off the bed i can't see the ground the he and why didn't u wake me when we had guess and who here" is said hitting his chest and the kissing him.

" ok sorry y baby and it Quinn and Same they want to see u and there goddaughter and niece" he said picking up like i weight nothing then putting me on the ground

"o ok just let go get ready and i be down in 10 k baby" i said and kiss him then sarted wadlling to the bathroom with my hand on my back

"ok baby by the way u look so sexy like that" he said while i closed the door i smiled

I came out ten minute later iand was all fresher and man my back and ankle hurts. i was wearing a pink baby doll manertany dress with back leggings and black flats and had my hair in high ponytail i was making to stair then i got there and could see them so i called troy.

"troy little help her i can't see the stairs and i don't want fall "I yelled down stair to troy

"coming baby hold on" troy siad running out the living room and the stair to me

"thnx babe i'm sorry if i'm a pain it just so hard i can't even see my own feet. i'm so fat" i said crying

"baby shh ur not fat ur per gent with our daughter and it ok ur due in one day don't worry it ok i'm here for uok " he said kissing my lips and i nodded he grabbed both my hands and led me down the stairs we walked into the living room 2 see Quinn and Sam i screaam and waddled as fast i could over to Quinn and Sam and hug them both a best i can with my tummy in the waylol!.

"omg hey how u been " i said hugging them again then wadlling over to troy and sitting on his lap wich i'm azaied i still can do

" yah i no sweetie man look at u ur so big now and glowing i can't wait to meet my goddaughter" taylor said touching my tummy then sitting back by chad

" so wut bring u guys to our new home "troy asked Sam

" well we got something to tell said s guys" Sam said gabbing Quinn hand in his

"

"ok well wut is it!" i said getting excited

"well you we been toghter for 1 year and 2 month right well..."

"WERE GETTING MARRIED !1"the y both said in unison

"omg that great"i siad hugging Quinn and my bother then sitting back down troy did the same

" and Quinn pegegant"Sam siad with a ear to ear grin

"omg are serious how far a u along" I asked well getting up to hug them again so did troy

"i'm on month an 5 weeks almost 2" Quinn said smiling

"yah now when Taylor born will go clothes shopping for u" i said clapping wich tay joined in and troy and Sam laughed at us

We all talked for hours then went out for a lovely dinner then went back our place to go 2 bed. it was now 3 in morning was having trouble sleeping i was having pain stomach then next i noticed my water broke un oh it time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter10: Taylor birth and my birthday!**

"TROY WAKE UP IT TIME Taylor COMING NOW!" i yelled

and shook troy he shot up got up got dress then grab all my stuff got my flat put them on lift ed of the bed then out me a ground and helped me down the stairs then out the front door to our car. then ran out back to 2 house and left the note for tay and chad then ran out to driver street then speeding down to hospital. We arrived at the hospital in10 mins then we got and i was already fully diluted and it was time to push they got me all prep and troy in scrubs and i started pushing and pushing i probly broke troy's hand how i was gripping it poor guy. It was a hour later when i did the last big push when i heard crying filled the room wich made me cry the doctor cut the bincol cord and clean her off hand handed to me an man she as beutiful.

"troy look at our girl isn't she precious" i said tearing up

"yah she is baby girl u did great" he siad kissing me lovingly

" she has your eyes baby and my hair and face ur strongest and my color skin " isaid hold Taylor hand

"welcome to the world Taylor Rae Marie bolton we love u princess" troy sai kissing her forehead then kissed me

it was 10 in the morning they took Taylor to do some test and bring her bak when she done man i miss here already currently were waiting for Quinn troy parents my bothers and mom to get here. they got tickets to here right after troy called i can't wait to see then i haven't seen them in 3 months oh yah did i motion i'm officially 17 and married with little baby girl can my life get any better. Me and troy are both laying in my babe holding each other and talking.

" I can't believe i'm 17 now and Taylor olny 7 hours old and i'm married to the most amazing guy and have great friends and family how i get so lucky" i said smiling looking up at my hubby.

"I no ans same guess were ment to be" troy said kissing me

we strand making out then we heard a knock on the door we pulled apart to see Quinn Rachel troy parents my mom and bro standing in the door way. they all came running over to me and engulf us into a group hug.

"hey guys i missed u all how are we?" i said giggling

"were great but were our granddaughter we want see her" troy and my mom said

"she in the nursery getting test done mom dad "troy said hugging his parents

Right then the nurse bought my and troy baby girl in and gave to me and said see was healthy to and was ready to go home 2morrow afternoon. she was sleeping it was adorable. troy took her in his arms and took her over to his parents and my bros and Quinn Rachel an my mom. i got to talk to thr group and sat in the chair by troy n Quinn . everybody gather around to there granddaughter niece and godchild.

"everybody let me introduce Taylor Rae Marie Bolton born December 16th 2010 at 4:35 A.m. on my 17th birthday we share the same bday Taylor the is you grandmas and grandpa uncles and god parents welcome to the world baby girl we all love u" me and troy said to everyone and Taylor.

we let everybody y hold and stay congress . we talked and spend time together and then went to sleep now it the day and we got Taylor home safe and sound she sleeping with troy now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: troy Bday and 1 and half yr of marriage**

It has now been 1 1/2 years since me troy got married and it the beeen the best 1 and half years of my life. Taylor is now 11 months she said here frist word the other day it was dada she said it well me her and troy were watching Dora The Explorer(her fave show) and she wanted troy to come see here and sit with her so she called him then she said moma! but she love saying dada she such a daddy little princess but i love it. 2 morrow is troy birthday he be 18 wow were getting older lol! yah i'm still 17. ! So i haven't talk about me bro lately so i tell u wut going on. Ok my oldest borther Noah is 21and is married to long-time go of 4 years Isabella maire swan they have a 1 daughter and a month old boy. then my second oldest bro Finn is married 2 Rachel and they have a baby boy on the way. Then there my twin Same he engaged to his long term gf Quinn with there son Bentley Jay Evan they all attend u of Ohio. i be attending Berkley with troy next smoother

.

Ok now back 2 day it Troy 18th and me stells have the perect present for him. I'm pergant again 2 weeks !. were having a big surpise party for him.i currently asked troy to go the store to get some food for the house he took taylor with hin she love spending time with him it so cute. ok everybody arving so g2g bye.

the doorbell rang i was in the kitchen i ran to get it it was my mom and her new hubsand his name grag the strated dating a year after we gradutated and got married a year after that it fine with me greg a great guy he has little duaghter her name Roselie Anne Cullen so she consinder my stepsiste she 9 uear old and i love her. i opend the door and greeted them.

"hey hey greg and he Rose how ru guyz?" I asked huggin them and putting there stuff away

"were grat baby girl how are you?" mom asked me smiling

"i'm good just been tired palning all this well taking care of Taylor "i said simloing then giggle

"gwabby look at my new dolly her name suzanne were big bro" rose asked me whlie i swooped he up in my arms hold in her

"he out with Taylor getting groicgies for us remeber it his part we want to suprise him" i said tapping her nose she just giggled

"okay me go play now mommy daddy?" se asked me and my parnets

"yes sweetheart go play but be carful ok"greg told his daughter

"i will by daddy mommy and sissy" she gave us all hugged and kisses and ran off to the play room.

"she getting so big come let go to the living room and talk k"i said grbbing my mom and step dad hands

everybody eles started to arrived fris was my bro and there families then Quinn and Sam Rachel and Finn then some troy old friends his parent and baby sister and my old friend and our collage friends and troy basket ball team. we all sitting in the living room the kids were in the playroom and the babies with us expected tay i missed her. it was now 3:25 troy was going to be home in five mon time to hide.

"ok everybody troy will be here in 5 more min so everybody get the kids and hid i stay out wait for troy" i yelled and everybody got the kids and hide.

the door opened reviling my love of my life and my baby girl.

"hey my sexy man and baby tay how was your day" i said as i walked up to troy and kissed him passionately and took Taylor out of his arms

"it was great hun we had so much fun we went to park" troy said hugging me closer

"MOMMA! "Taylor said reaching her little hands to mi face

"hi Tay-bear were u good for daddy" she smiled

"come to the living room i got you somthing" i said grabbing troy hand in mind and walked to living room

"SURPISE! HAPPY 18TH TROY!" everybody surprised him he smiled then plle me up into his arm carefully cuz i had Taylor kissed me with all the love he had for me

"you did this babe" troy said looking down at me

"ya well ithought u needed you been a great husband and father so here you are happy 18 th babe' isaid huggin his side

He went around talking and hugging everybody for a whilie it was now time to open present it was 6:30 pm we just had supper and cakes so the kids r all in the play room expect for Taylor, Corbin, Edward the babies of are huge family lol all the adults were sitting in the living room talking were watching troy open his present he got a lot good things. it was now time to open mine he going to love this one.

"Tay ready to give daddy his present " i asked she smiled and i putt the envelope in her hand and gave her to troy

'dada" she said troy smiled took the envelope in his hand set Taylor on his lap and open the letter to see picture of...

"your pregnant again" he said shocked looking down at me

"yes 2 weeks there another baby bolton on it way" i said staring in to thoose blue eyes then a Tay blue eyes

"omg that great i love u so much baby this is the best present ever" he sau hand Taylor to his mom and engulfing me in to a hug and a relly steamy loving passinate kisses

"Yo hoops get a rooom I don't need u making out with my sis infornt of me" Finn said laughing

troy pulled awaya still staring at ne

"Oh i got one and i'l bee getting more action 2 night then u'l ever get" troy siad laughing i smacked his chest

" TROY ALEXANSDER BOLTON THERE OUR KED THE ROOM" me my parents Quinn /Rachel and his parent yelled at him he and Sam both shut up after that

"sorry" they both said

we started laughing i let go of troy and went to get sTaylor from troy mom and sat down on troy lap we got talking about the old time and high school and taylor that one was so hard to talk abut we all sarted crying well the girl that new her ant the guy conferring us. we talk played games watched movies . it was now 8:30pm the kids bed time all the women with small kids got to put there kids to sleep we got in the guestrooms it was now 9:00pm everybody got there kids to sleep but i couldn't get Taylor asleep she was so fussy i felt her head she was getting a fever i tried everything but nothing work time to call in daddy. picked Taylor up and held he my arms walked down the stairs to troy who was in living room he was talking with his dad and my bro's

"Troy i need help here she won't stop fussing to go to sleep" i said looking at troy rocking Taylor well she cried it made me cry

"ok babe coming bye guys see u later my daughter need me" he said to everyone then ran over to me kisses my cheek and took Taylor im his and started rocking her and took me by waist in to her room she stated falling asleep as she hit troy arms man she was a daddy girl by time we were in her she was fast asleep. I kissed her cheeck troy did the same we said i love u with her and troy putt her in her crib tuck here in i was still crying he was such a great dad he had such touch with her.

"How do u do that" i said whipping my tear wrapping my arms around him hiding my face in his chest

"i donno i guess i got the fatherly touch and she my girl so she has u in her that help me me cuase i have ur love and my love to keep me going" he said pulling me closer and tighter

"Thanx for 2day i needed it it was great and ur great i love u gabirella Anne Bolton" he said pressing his head to mine

" ur welcome and i love u troy alexsander bolton alaway and froever" isaid pressing my lips to his

it was now 10:30 and everybody eles had left some stayed night me troy went to bed after a great day


End file.
